


Will It Ever Heal? (Stopped Temporarily)

by Team_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post-Endgame - Fandom, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief, IronLad - Freeform, holograms, legacy, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Stark/pseuds/Team_Stark
Summary: A continuance from the funeral scene in Endgame. Basically how Peter Parker and Harley Keener met, how they deal with the grief, discover their relations with Tony Stark, and develop a stronger bond with Pepper and Morgan, and between themselves. A pre-SpidermanFFH based on my imagination.





	1. I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic guys, ENJOY!

The funeral was beautiful, well at least Peter assumed it was. But Peter remembered none of it. All he could remember is standing beside May, staring at the lake, feeling ...nothing. He remembered glimpse of people leaving, he remembered someone guiding him to sit on the bench near the lake, he remembered feeling dead. 

The images during the fight with Thanos keep replaying in his mind. He thought they were awesome at first, appearing through portals like a giant army against Thanos. He caught sight of Mr Stark and went swinging to him and started babbling nonsense before Mr Stark pulled him into a hug. Their first official hug. He was surprised when Mr Stark gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he felt a certain warmth inside his little spider heart. He had only received kisses from May and Uncle Ben, and now Mr Stark. After Thanos army turned into ash, he saw Mr Stark slumped on the ground. He remembered feeling so scared. He remembered how Mr Stark looked at him before Pepper pulled him away. He remembered hearing Mr Stark’s heart beat slower and slower until it stopped. He remembered the arc reactor light turned off. That was it. The rest were all a blur. He didn’t even remember how they went home.

Peter’s eyes drifted towards the arc reactor with the words ‘Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart’ with the flowers floating in the middle of the lake. At that particular moment, it finally dawned upon him why he feels so empty. 

“Mr Stark is dead.”

He buries his face into his hands and start to mumble string of words that nobody could made out of. Panic attack and anxiety start to grow inside him. He wants to scream his head off, he wants to cry, he wants to feel. He lifts his head and saw that the Avengers are standing near him. Thor and Clint are looking at the lake, Bruce is sitting beside him, Steve and Bucky are standing beside Bruce. Peter opens his mouth and actual words came out of his mouth this time. 

“He doesn’t deserve this. He finally gotten a family who actually loves him for who he is in all his life. He finally had a chance to enjoy life. No this is not supposed to be his end. It should’ve been me. I had the gauntlet in my hands. It should have been anyone else than Mr Stark. This is unfair. Morgan and Pepper still needs him. The world still needs him. I still need him. Mr Stark deserved better. He deserved better.”

“The Avengers are his family too. We care for him as much as you do Peter,” Bruce said, with the other Avengers nodding in unison. 

“It’s all my fault. Pepper told me- .” Peter stopped. He was crying too much to continue. 

Steve walked towards Peter and put his hand on his shoulder. He stared at Peter for a while before sighing. “We all did some horrible things to Tony that we wished we could take back. It’s not your fault Peter. His sacrifice was necessary to save the universe, save us, to save you.”

Peter felt his heart stopped. His inner hatred towards Steve Rogers that he buried deep inside him started to emerge after hearing the last sentence that he just said. His blood which was initially filled with grief and pain now started boiling with rage and anger. His head shot up to glare at Steve. Peter places his hand on Steve’s hand which is still on his shoulder and pushed it away. 

“What did you just say? His sacrifice is necessary? Oh my, now I get it. It’s all back to the Avengers’ first mission again. Wow, Cap, I can’t believe you.” Peter voice started to become louder as he stood up. 

Steve shot a questioning look before answering, “What do you mean?”

“See, you’re not the only dipshit that did things behind Mr Stark’s back. Because I did, and believe me when I said I’m glad I did. After Mr Stark recruited me to fight with you in Germany, I was curious. You said so yourselves that the Avengers are like family to Mr Stark. So why would Mr Stark do something to hurt his family, because as far as I have known, he would do anything for his family, even sacrifice his own life. Mr Stark, cold on the outside, warm on the inside. I think everyone who had ever been close to him before would have known this by now. He brought the Avengers together, and you Captain America, you are one of the world most respected heroes. So why, why did Iron Man recruit a 15 year old kid from Queens knowing perfectly well he may get hurt or even die from the entire thing just to battle against you?”

He took a deep breath before he continued.

“So after the entire fiasco, I came back, with Mr Stark. I went to his lab sometimes after I turned down the Avengers position. I tinker with him in his lab, made friends with FRIDAY, his personal A.I., and one day while Tony went to take a short nap, I asked FRIDAY to send all footages of you and him to Karen. I spent weeks watching every single footage, mind you.”

“Remember what you told him in 2012?” Peter asked while walking closer to Steve, trying his best not to raise his voice. “Remember how you acknowledged him as just a guy in a suit? How he is not the guy who makes the sacrifice play, how he may not be a threat but he definitely isn’t a hero?” 

Tears started to well up in Peter’s eyes. 

“What did you do when he sent the nuke into the wormhole? Huh? You asked Black Widow to close it. Really Cap, if the person sending out the nuke is Barnes, I bet my life that you would have waited until he came out from that wormhole, no matter how long it took. You’re lucky he managed to come out before the entire thing closes. And still, he did not blame you for it.”

“I did wait for him, Peter. I waited but he didn’t come out, I closed it because I was afraid that more threats would come through the wormhole. I couldn’t risk other lives in danger,” whispered Steve silently. 

“Well guess what Cap, that man, who you so deliberately looked down on, sacrificed himself to save the entire universe, he saved your FUCKING UNGRATEFUL ASS, so that you have a fucking chance to see your beloved Barnes, Winter Soldier my ass, the guy who single-handedly killed both his parents,” he spatted.

Peter: “Let me ask you something. You and Mr Stark’s father, Howard had always been close, am I right?”

Steve: “You could say that.”

Peter: “Have you ever realise the relationship you had with Mr Stark’s father had always been the relationship Mr Stark wanted to have with his father? Hearing his own father praising you for most of his childhood but never really gotten one for himself. You were more like a son to Howard Stark than Tony Stark is to Howard.”

Peter didn’t wait for Steve to respond.

“So imagine how he felt when he found out that the person who killed his father is your best friend. That’s not the worst part see, the worst part is you didn’t even give a shit about it, even when Howard treats you more like a family compared to Tony, because in the end, you only gave a damn about Barnes.”

“You betrayed him. Not only did you kept him away from the truth of his parents’ death, you BATTLED against him. The Mr Stark who came back to help you after realising he was wrong. Mr Stark who would die for you. You almost killed him. You and Barnes, almost killed him. Even though it wasn’t his fault his parents got killed. Even though it was Barnes who killed his family, HIS MOM. Even though Barnes deserved to be turned into fucking ash. You, his ‘FAMILY’ tried to fucking kill him. He was your friend too Cap, but you only give a damn about Barnes. So what about Tony? Tell me what he did that is so wrong that made you decide to kill him? Let me guess hmm.. Wanting to kill the person, who is just standing beside him knowing that he killed his parents? HE ASKED YOU TO BACK OFF. He never wanted to hurt you, even though you hurt him. But guess what Cap, you could have died that day. Two against one, you thought you’ve won.”

Peter pulled out his Starkphone and fumbled a few minutes before finding that specific clip. He shoved the phone with the video clip into Steve’s hands.

“Look at it yourself. When you pinned Mr Stark to the ground, when you decide to kill him using the shield Mr Stark’s father made for you, you realised his hands were free. He could have easily blasted his repulsors in your face, but he didn’t. Because he never had any intention in killing you. He only wanted Barnes and he told you. He warned you. For God’s sake, he didn’t even want to kill Barnes. And both of you, both of you wanted to kill him. And you know why he didn’t want to kill you? Because after everything that you did to betray him, every single fucking thing you did that hurt him, he still considered you as his friend, his family even. You think sending him a package with a letter and a burner phone everything will be okay? Do you really think ‘oh, i know I hurt you, I’m sorry’ is just gonna cut it? Imagine yourself in his shoes Cap, what would you have felt huh? 

And you still call yourself a hero.”

Apparently the rest of the Avengers do not know what exactly happened to Tony and Steve because now they all have their eyes focused on the conversation with concerned and shocked eyes, well except Rhodey.

Clint: “Holy shit, I battled against him in that fight.”

Peter : “Oh no, that airport fight is about the Accords, he just want to bring Barnes in, government orders and all. You know what’s funny though, Cap? Remember how Mr Stark said that he was trying to prevent you from tearing the Avengers apart while what did you reply him?”

Steve: “You did that when you signed the Accords.”

Peter: “You were busy destroying civilian property, assaulting the police and hurting innocent bystanders. Calling in more soldiers so you can save one man YOUR WAY, busy becoming a wanted criminal and proving at every turn why something like the Accords was needed. So no, Cap. You don’t get to say that. Because tearing the Avengers apart is all you.  
But that’s not even what I want to say. What I’m talking about is the fight between Mr Stark and both of them in Siberia.” 

Steve was dumbfounded. He isn’t sure is it because he realises how deep the impact is towards Tony, or the boy from Queens just snapped at him. Or he just isn’t ready to accept everything the boy just said. He feel ashamed, guilt perhaps? He doesn’t know. He mustered up his courage to reply the kid who is currently fuming with rage in front of him. 

“Peter, he was my friend. We made up before standing against Thanos. I was so happy when I realised we won, until..until I turned my head and I saw Tony slumped on the ground, and it hit me what he have done, what he did for us. I cried Peter, I cried because I care, I cried because I know we lost something.” 

He took a sharp breath and continued, “I lost something too.” 

“Wow, you cried huh. The great Captain America finally shed some tears. The world should see your sad little drop of tears running down your cheeks ain’t it. WELL GUESS WHAT ROGERS, YOU SHOULD CRY. YOU SHOULD BAWL UNTIL YOU THROW UP ALL YOUR ORGANS. IT’S THE LEAST YOU CAN DO WHEN HE DID ALL HE DID AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM. HECK, EVEN THAT ISN’T ENOUGH CONSIDERING WHAT YOU DID. YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR HIM, BUT HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU!” Peter started screaming.

Peter felt hands on his shoulder from behind. The hands felt small, yet full of warmth. 

“Pete dear, let’s go inside. You need to calm down.” Pepper said softly. 

Peter looked up and saw the similar warmth that he saw in Mr Stark’s eyes when they reunited during the battle. He hugged Pepper tightly for a minute before letting go.

Peter: “Mrs. St- Pepper, can, can you give me a minute? I- I still have something to say.”

Pepper looked at Peter for a while before nodding her head. Her hands are still on Peter’s shoulders. Peter yet again fixed his gaze on Steve. 

Peter: “Let’s say all your ‘I’m his friend and I care about him’ crap is true. What exactly do you know about Mr Stark, Cap? How about I ask you some questions about Mr Stark and you answer em.”

Although Steve didn’t say yes to Peter’s request but seeing as he did not reject, Peter continued. 

Peter: “What is Mr Stark’s favourite food?”

Steve: “Shawarma.”

Peter: “Nope, he did like Shawarma, but he loved cheeseburgers. His go-to snacks are donuts though.”

Peter: “What is his favourite music band?”

Silence 

Peter: “AC/DC. He loves rock, but to be honest he digs anything that has a beat.”

Peter: “His favourite colour?”

Steve: “Red and gold.”

Peter: “You would assume that considering all his suits are of that colour. But little do you know Mr Stark is a sucker for blue. Do you know why? You probably don’t so I’m going to answer it for you. Blue is the colour of Pepper’s dress when Mr Stark may or may not have found out he fell in love with Pepper.”

Pepper was shocked. She knew the answer to every single question that Peter had just asked, expect the last one. She realised the kid is actually something and had vowed to herself that, she in Tony’s place, would keep the boy safe. 

Peter: “Do you even know when is Mr Stark’s birthday?”

Steve: “May.”

Peter waited a second for him to finish, however sensing as he has clearly no intention to continue, Peter continued.

Peter: “May 29, 1970.”

Peter’s cold hard stare turned soft. He looked at Steve with pleading eyes, hoping, just hoping he would get rid of the pain that is killing him inside. 

“Tell me I’m wrong, Cap. Prove to me you really do care about him. Tell me, in this 5 years after Thanos did the snap, have you ever visited Mr Stark? Tell me the reason that you went to find him is not just to yet again asking him to sacrifice what he had got what he finally deserve, a family. Tell me you tried to contact him ever since the snap.”

By the time Peter had finished his sentence, he was already on his knees, tears running down his cheeks, with Pepper beside him trying to hold him together. 

“I’m- n- I’m sorry Pete,” Steve replies, voice breaking. 

“No! No. You don’t get to call me Pete. Mr Stark calls me that. He stopped. At- at least he used to.” Peter yelled.

“Do you know how much I would give just to be able to spend that 5 years with him?” Peter asked softly.

Peter gave Steve one last look before turning and started to walk away with Pepper. Peter isn’t the kind of guy who would just burst out and scream at anybody. Heck, he can even count the number of times he snapped using his fingers. One of it being the time when Mr Stark said no thanks to him that the people are saved at the ship thingy. Peter is a good kid, well, was. He wasn’t that sure now. He walked a few steps before stopping abruptly and turning back facing Steve. His voice sounded more desperate and confident this time.

“One more thing, Mr Rogers. You may deserve to be a hero, but you don’t deserve Mr Stark. And definitely don’t deserve to be a Captain. Never did, never will.”

Just like that, Peter left.


	2. Same Mentor, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HARLEY AND PETER MEET AT THE FUNERAL FOR THE FIRST TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I want to cry.

Peter is currently sitting on the couch in Mr Stark’s home. He’s trying very hard to absorb everything that has happened for the past couple of days. 

Pepper had been really nice and had told him that he could stay as long as he like. She had also offered to bring him to Tony’s lab but Peter had politely rejected the offer. 

He hadn’t been anywhere in the house except the couch. He couldn’t bring himself anywhere near anything related to Mr Stark, being in the house he had been in itself is already very painful to him, not to mention seeing everybody’s grim faces or anyone trying to comfort him with a fake smile. 

So when Pepper brought out an Iron Man helmet, saying Tony had left a message, Peter excused himself. He know he won’t be able to take it. He know he would burst out in tears if he saw Mr Stark’s face or even hear his voice again. He saw the Avengers, Morgan, Happy, May all had positioned themselves waiting for Pepper to turn on the message. Peter felt sick. He didn’t know how the others were able to sit there and watch. 

Peter dragged himself to the bench near the lake where he had lost his cool over Captain America earlier. He saw a kid sitting there, not really knowing who he was, but he remembered him standing alone during Mr Stark’s funeral. He was probably someone important to Mr Stark, considering the funeral was only for close friends and family. Plus, Peter had not been ‘alive’ for 5 years, so it wasn’t surprising that Mr Stark had gotten to know a new person. 

Peter wasn’t really up for any conversation at the moment. He just wanted to be alone for a while, he knew he would burst into tears any moment and he really didn’t want anyone to see. 

Peter hesitated for a minute before bringing himself to sit next to the boy.

Peter: “Umm, hey, mind if I sit here?”

Boy: “No, it’s fine.”

Peter didn’t reply. He was considering to leave the boy alone, sensing that the boy wasn’t really up for a conversation either. But the boy started talking.

Boy: “I’m Harley. Harley Keener.”

Peter: “Peter. Peter Parker.”

Harley grunted in reply and the awkwardness started to fill up the space. Peter’s curiosity gotten over him and for a moment, the pain and numbness in his heart subsided. 

Peter: “So, umm..”

Peter wasn’t really sure how to ask Harley how he knew Mr Stark without sounding weird or disrespectful. 

Harley: “You’re probably wondering how I know Tony huh?”

Peter: “No no, I mean, uhh yeah but not to be disrespectful or anything, but I saw you standing there alone, and I’ve never seen you before so I’m just, you know curious.”

Harley: “Hey man, chill. I’m not that sensitive. It makes sense anyway considering that you probably know everyone here except me.”

Peter looked at him with a questioning look.

Harley: “I know you’re Spider-Man.”

Peter: “Uh oh uh yeah, I guess. How do you know?”

Harley: “Tony talked about you before. He said you and I have a lot in common, you know in terms of the building tech thing, yeah.”

Peter looked down in his hands and mumbled a simple ‘oh’, trying to register what Harley just said. His heart started to feel heavy again. 

Harley: “I met Tony during the entire Mandarin thing in Tennessee. I came home to my garage to him and a broken Iron Man suit. I almost shot him with my potato gun, thought he was a burglar or something. Was still a kid back then.”

Harley chuckled lightly thinking about it. However, Peter could still sense the sadness in his voice. 

Harley: “He called himself The Mechanic. Gave my garage an entire makeover after he defeated the Mandarin. He was a cool person, and an annoying brat sometimes, but he’s there. Always had been there for me. We kept in contact even after the thing. Helped me get into college and stuff, with my financial problems and all while I gave him recommendations on upgrades to his suit. He came to my high school graduation when my mum couldn’t make it. Kinda owed my life to him. He even invited me to his place a few times but I couldn’t go cause it’s too far.”

Peter: “Def sounds like Mr Stark.”

Harley: “Your turn.”

Peter: “It was sorta a funny story actually. Came home one day after school and he was there on my couch with my Aunt May, saying that he had accepted my application for the scholarship grant, which I didn’t even apply. He pulled me into the room and asked if I was Spider-Man. I don’t even know how he knew it was me. Well, basically, he invited me to Germany to fight Cap and after I turned down the invitation to become an Avenger, I just went to his lab a couple of times.”

Harley: “Lucky.”

Peter: “Do you know Pepper and Morgan?”

Harley: “Yeah, a bit I guess. Face-timed then a couple of times with Tony. But that was it.”

Peter: “Lucky. I.. I didn’t get the chance to know Morgan. Turned into ash for that 5 years, and when I came back, it’s like everything fast forwarded 5 years and I’m just, you know, stuck in the past. Mr Stark had a baby girl and I missed that.” 

Tears started welling up in Peter’s eyes. He was trying his best to not let the tears fall. 

Harley: “Hey man, please don’t cry, or else I’m going to cry as well, I’m trying my best to hold myself together here, and you know, two teenage boys crying isn’t the best picture.” 

Peter laughed lightly at his joke, feeling a little better. He decided he likes this Harley kid. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he started talking once more.

Peter: “You know they’re playing the message Mr Stark left, in the living room right now right?”

Harley: “Yeah. I guess, it’s a little too much right now. With everybody inside there right now. That’s probably just an excuse, I guess, I don’t think I can look at Tony’s face now anyway.” 

Peter: “Same.”

They sat there in silence. Breathing in the cool air, appreciating each other’s presence and understanding, feeling the mutuality between them. Day turned into evening, and the sky turned slightly darker. 

Harley stood up. 

Harley: “We should head back now before Pepper started thinking we got lost or something.”

Peter reluctantly stood up and followed Harley, not really prepared to enter the house filled with pieces of Tony, and not really wanting to be alone outside either. He saw May and Pepper sitting on the couch, talking. May’s eyes drifted towards Peter and Harley, while Pepper followed May’s gaze. 

Pepper: “Harley, Pete, there’s dinner on the counter. You guys haven’t eaten anything yet.”

Harley and Peter nodded and started walking towards the counter. Pepper and May followed them.

Pepper: “Pete, do you want to stay over tonight? Harley is staying over, and I think you boys can bond, talk. If not, Happy can send you and May home later.”

Peter wanted to reject Pepper’s offer at first, his eyes drifted towards Harley, clearly seeing Harley’s wish for him to stay. Something told him he should stay as well.

Peter: “Um, okay. Thanks Pepper.”

Pepper smiled and nodded while May gave Peter a hug before going home. 

After dinner, Pepper gave them towel and clothes to shower and show them to a bedroom. 

Pepper: “You boys can stay here and talk for a while. I’m going to tuck in Morgan now. I’ll find you two later. I want to tell you boys something.” 

Harley and Peter : “Okay, Pepper.”

After Pepper left, Harley turned to face Peter. 

Harley: “Pepper is one of the best people I’ve known. And, she’s so strong. After everything, she’s still able to keep it all together. Putting up a brave front in front of Morgan, and then in front of everybody. But deep down inside, she is probably hurting more than us. She has known Tony longer than anyone of us, excluding Happy and Rhodey. Not to mention she’s his wife and he’s her daughter’s father after all. I don’t know how she does it.”

Peter: “Yeah, you know, Ned and I have always considered them the ‘Power Couple’. We even had a ship name for them.”

Peter laughed lightly. 

Harley: “Wait, don’t tell me. Let me guess, their ship name is ‘Pepperony’, right?”

Peter: “Oh my god, how do you know? Are you like some spy?”

Harley: “It’s kinda obvious. Pepper. Tony. Pepperony. Doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. Plus, I’m secretly shipping them myself. I’m probably the captain of their ship.”

Peter: “Nuh-uh, Happy is definitely the captain of that ship.”

Harley: “I’m calling dibs on co-captain.”

Peter: “Not to brag, but I’m the one who caused their engagement.”

Harley: “Wait, what? How? Did you like plan the proposal or something?”

Pepper: “When Pete turned down Tony’s offer on being an Avenger, we had to give the press some big announcement, considering there were like hundreds of reporters out there. And then, Tony asked Happy if he still kept that ring, probably as a joke. But guess what, Happy pulled out and engagement ring saying he had been carrying it since 2008. Even Tony was shocked.”

Harley and Peter who wasn’t anticipating Pepper to be back soon was shocked to hear her cutting their conversation at first but laughed at her story after a short while. Pepper sat down on the bed with the boys. 

Harley put both his hands up in defeat before laughing, “okay fine. I can’t top that. Co-captain’s yours, Peter.” 

Peter gave them a smirk and exclaimed with his best impersonation of a sailor, “All Aboard on the Pepperony ship. We will be departing shortly!” 

The three of them laughed. Pepper glanced at the boys. They reminded her so much of Tony. No wonder Tony cared about both of them so much. Pepper felt at ease. Deep down inside, she had already considered both of them as her kids. However, it didn’t feel complete. Not without Tony. 

“Tony would have been so glad to be here, with Harley and Peter,” Pepper thought to herself. She know how much Tony loves the boys, although he never told them that. Tony had long considered them as his own, he only confessed that to Pepper after Morgan was born. But Pepper knew, she always knew. Because it’s Tony. She knew him better than anyone. 

Pepper was stuck in her own thoughts, not realising Peter and Harley are looking at her with great concern. 

Peter: “Pepper, are you okay?”

Pepper snapped back into reality, noticing the concerning looks. 

Pepper: “Yeah, I’m fine boys.”

She then stood up before gesturing the boys to follow her.

“Come on, I have something to show you two.”


	3. Bits and Pieces

Pepper led both Peter and Harley into hers and Tony’s room.

Pepper: “This, is Tony’s shelf. Not really his kind of thing I know. This shelf meant a lot to him. He wouldn’t even let me touch it. Cleaned, arranged everything himself. I think it’s what keeps him together for the past 5 years.”

Peter’s POV  
I stood there in Pepper’s room, still having the familiar smell of Mr Stark’s cologne. I was feeling overwhelmed, barely even hearing what Pepper had just said. I focused my gaze to the shelf Pepper mentioned. On the shelf, there is three rows filled with picture frames, some random stuffs, paper, action figures. The first row having pictures of Mr Stark, Pepper and Morgan, cards with ‘I love you daddy’ drawn with coloured pencils, I assume from Morgan. I couldn’t stop looking at one particular picture, where Pepper is holding Morgan in her arms while Mr Stark had that loving gaze and that wide smile while looking at both of them. Deep down inside, I couldn’t help thinking that I would never see that smile again. 

My eyes drifted to the second row and I can’t help but feel myself stiffened. I feel my eyes becoming watery as my fingers touched the Spider-Man action figure. There was also a folder filled with papers. I realised those are random notes that I wrote in the lab with Mr Stark. I saw my old web-shooters, wondering when I lost it or how he could have gotten it at the same time. There is also a perfectly framed Decathlon certificate with my name together with the medal that I had won. I remembered giving it to him as a gift considering he had helped me train for it. Realising he had kept it for all these years gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. 

Finally, there is a small framed picture of Mr Stark and I, him presenting me with a ‘Stark Internship’ certificate to prove to May that I actually had an internship that time when he recruited me as Spider-Man. We were goofing around when that picture was taken. The certificate was held upside down and I was doing the Tony Stark’s signature peace sign behind Mr Stark’s head. It dawned upon me that he actually printed out the picture and framed it. Yet again, feelings started washing my insides when I realised it is the first and the last official picture I have taken together with Mr Stark. 

I did not bother to look at Harley’s side or what is in the bottom row. I did not realise the single tear that rolled down my cheek as I stared at that picture, forcing my brain to memorise Mr Stark’s face in that picture, still breathing, alive, wishing, just wishing, I could hold him one more time. 

 

Harley’s POV  
I looked at the shelf, realising the familiarity of it, probably having seeing it while face-timing Tony, but never really having bothered to take a closer look at it. I skimmed through the content of the shelf. I saw Peter’s hands reaching out to the Spider-Man action figure. I let my eyes wander to the next column and the first thing that I saw is a broken Dora watch, laughing to myself as I realised it was my sister’s limited edition watch I had given him when he was in Tennessee with the hold Mandarin thing. 

I saw a weirdly familiar box below the watch. Opening it, I realised it is a gift from me to him as a joke on Father’s Day to bribe him into writing an epic recommendation letter for my college application. It was a necktie, with Iron Man logos all over it, made for kids. I bought it in a cheap souvenir shop, because apparently they sold those kinds of things those days. I thought he had thrown it away, seeing as he couldn’t wear it, and it worth less than the garbage in the rubbish bin of his house. I never thought Tony as the nostalgic, emotion kinda guy. If he was alive I would have used this to made fun of him for the rest of his life. Only if. 

Shaking away the sadness before it becomes overbearing, I looked at the next thing on the shelf. There is a picture of me in a graduation robe and Tony’s hands were over my shoulders. He was smiling like a proud parent whose son just graduated high school. He looked so much like my father in that picture. My mind drifted to a memory of Tony saying ‘Dad’s leave, don’t need to be a pussy about it.’, never really noticing that he was filing up that ‘dad’ space. I feel so grateful. Realising I don’t have that picture, I made a mental note to ask for it from Pepper later. 

Tony and I had never talked about the Avengers or what he had done in saving the world. Most of the time it was him asking me how school was, and him teaching me all the tech questions that I asked him. I guess the Avengers meant a lot to him as well, as the third row is filled with pictures of Happy, Rhodey and the Avengers. My mind recalled the ‘fight’ I had witnessed this morning between Peter and Captain America. To be honest, I was and still am amazed at his guts in standing up to The Captain America. I could understand why Tony took him under his wing before the snap happened. 

When I was done admiring what was on the shelf, I turned and saw Pepper looking at us with her adoring motherly eyes. I walked towards her and placed my hands on her waist, leaning towards her, giving her a side hug. I mumbled a thank you as she returned the hug with a smile. At that moment, I was there for her, and she was there for me. That, somehow to me, is good enough comfort for now. 

Nobody’s POV  
God knows how long the three of them remained in their current position. Could be 5 minutes could be an hour. Who cares. 

Pepper: “You boys wanna head to the garage? It’s more of a Tony’s workplace.”

Harley: “It’s alright Pepper. It’s been a long day. You should get some rest.”

Pepper: “You two can go there by yourself if you want. Just don’t blow the garage up.” 

Peter: “There’s always tomorrow, Pepper. I think Harley and I would head in early tonight.”

Pepper: “Okay then boys. Goodnight.”

Harley and Peter: “Night Pepper.”

Pepper turned around and head towards her room. Harley and Pepper looked at each other, somehow reading each other minds. 

Peter: “Pepper wait.”

Pepper: “Hmm?”

Just as she turned, she is tackled by both boys with hugs. 

Harley: “Thank you Pepper for being so strong for us.”

Peter: “ Yeah, I don’t think we would have gotten through today without you. Thanks for being there, despite everything.”

Pepper ruffled the boys hair and returned both their hugs tighter. Truth to be told, she’s barely holding it together herself. 

Pepper: “Now, do you two grown up boys need me to tuck you in with goodnight kisses.”

The boys laughed.

Harley: “We can go to bed ourselves Pepper. I’ll tuck in our little Peter here.”

Peter: “Hey! I’m only a year younger than you. Or six. I’m not really sure now.”

Harley sighed, life will never be the same after the snap. Not a single conversation can be made without indirectly referencing to Tony. Now that Tony’s gone, will they ever truly be happy again?


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the kinda nothing climaxy about this this chapter. I’m still trying to figure out how the story is heading. I had a thought initially but it changed after the new FFH trailer. I want to make it as realistic as possible in joining Endgame and FFH. Hope you like it though.

Peter and Harley woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. They cleaned themselves up before entering the kitchen. Pepper is wearing an apron with ‘Head Chef is Iron Man’ words on it while Morgan is already sitting there with her breakfast.

Pepper: “Morning boys. Just in time, I almost finished cooking your breakfast. Morgan, be a good girl and show Pete and Harley where the glasses are.”

Morgan: “Morning Pete and Harley.”

Peter and Harley: “Morning Pepper, morning Morgan.”

Harley: “Thanks for cooking us breakfast Pepper.”

Pepper: “Don’t mention it. Couldn’t possibly leave you boys to starve or cook your own food right, wouldn’t want to burn the kitchen down. Again.”

Morgan: “Yeah, one time daddy burned the kitchen down and mommy was so angry. So mommy doesn’t let daddy into the kitchen anymore.”

The tension in the kitchen spikes up at the mention of Tony. They all knew that if Tony was here, he would probably be defending himself or tackling Morgan playfully for letting out his secrets. But there was no Tony. They will never know how long it would take for them to finally accept that there will no longer be a living Tony Stark.

Pepper: “Boys, would it be okay if you two accompany Morgan later? I have to go handle... things. Happy would be here any minute now. Plus, you two haven’t really officially meet her yet. I’m sure Morgan would love to play with you.

Morgan: “Really Mommy? I can play with Peter and Harley?”

Pepper: “Sure, if it’s okay with them.”

Peter: “Of course it’s okay.”

Morgan: “Yay! I’m going to show you something really really cool!”

Breakfast passed and Happy came to pick up Pepper. Morgan grabbed both Peter and Harley’s hands and led them to the garage, which supposedly is Tony’s ‘workplace’.

The garage is nothing fancy compared to Tony’s previous lab in his house in Malibu, or Stark’s Tower or even the new Avengers Facility in Upstate. But still, there are all the necessary tools and equipments, Stark Tech, a few prototypes of the Iron Man suit. 

Behind a bulletproof glass case, the glamouring blue Rescue suit Pepper wore to the fight against Thanos is placed. There were a few scratches and dents, but beside those, the suit seems to be in a great condition. 

Morgan: “I played with the helmet before, but daddy said it was mommy’s present.”

Harley walked closer to the suit. He didn’t look amazed but Peter can see he is clearly focusing on every part of the suit. Harley didn’t say anything, eventually furrow his brows in confusion. Peter, who couldn’t contain his curiousness at Harley’s facial expressions decided to ask. 

Peter: “What is it?”

Harley: “I think, I think I designed this suit. I mean, there are some minor changes but it definitely look like one of the suit designs that I sent Tony years ago, if I’m not mistaken. See, there is this ion cannon similar to one of Tony’s suits but I designed it to be smaller and that a single blast is more powerful.”

Suddenly, Tony’s AI, Friday’s voice filled the garage. 

FRIDAY: You are correct Mr Keener. Mr Stark did indeed create Mrs.Stark Rescue armor using your initial design.

Harley: “Holy shit what the.”

Morgan: “You can’t say that word. Daddy says only mommy says that word. Daddy says mommy coined it and it belongs to her.”

Harley: “Oops, sorry Morgan. I was just shocked. Didn’t expect Friday to suddenly pop out.”

FRIDAY: “I’m terribly sorry Mr Keener for making you jump.” 

Harley: “Umm Friday, do you mind calling me Harley instead. Mr Keener seems... weird and old.”

FRIDAY: “Sure thing, Harley.”

Peter: “Wait, if Friday is still on, why didn’t she say anything when we first entered the garage?”

FRIDAY: “Mr Stark requested that I do not require to announce the arrivals of family members into the garage.”

Family? 

Peter: “Oh.”

Peter is unable to say anything further. Not that he doesn’t like the title, not that he doesn’t consider Mr Stark as family. Does he? Yes, they had spent a great deal of time together before. But that was 5 years ago. Before the thing with Thanos and the stones. They have not seen each other for 5 years. And they had only seen each other for less than 10 minutes after he returned. Even if it wasn’t 5 years ago, were they even close enough to be considered family by Mr Stark himself?

Harley seemed pretty surprised by FRIDAY’s answer, not as surprised as Peter, but definitely surprised. He did keep in contact with Tony frequently. He always thought it was an acquaintance thing. Tony was probably grateful for his help back in Tennessee, hence his involvement in Harley’s life, not that Harley is complaining. Nonetheless, it is nice. Maybe Tony had involuntarily fill the space of his father who had left for scratchers and never returned. His lips turned upwards slightly, grateful for the title. He would probably be happier if Tony was alive. 

Their train of thought was cut by Morgan’s sudden babbling.

Morgan: “Daddy always spend time in here during his free time. I would come here with Daddy sometimes and he would let me play with the red helmets. Daddy won’t let me play with the hand thingy though. He said that it would burn the garage and mommy would get angry. So he only let me wear the helmet, and daddy would get me juice pops. Hey! Isn’t that one of daddy’s suits? Why is it there?”

At the corner of the garage floor, lies Mark LXXXV, the suit which Tony had worn to his final war. The right hand of the suit was clearly burnt, black, broken. The entire suit itself is a wreck. Pepper or Rhodey, or the rest of the Avengers might have placed it there. Where else would they put the suit? 

Peter walked hesitantly towards the suit before squatting down in front of it. Memories of Mr Stark dying in front of him came back. The relief in Mr Stark eyes that they won accompanied by the pain that he’s experiencing from the power of the stones. The inability of Mr Stark to reply him. The silent beating of his heart coming to a stop. The light of the arc reactor turning off. Fuck. He couldn’t breathe. It’s too much. Everything’s too much. 

Harley: “Hey man, Peter. You alright?”

FRIDAY: “Peter may be experiencing an anxiety attack:”

Harley: “Oh no, not you too. Uh breathe for me okay.”

Harley remembered how he calmed Tony’s anxiety.

Harley: “Okay, um. You’re Spider-Man right.”

Peter nodded. Unable to reply verbally, still trying to breathe. 

Harley: “So why don’t you do some Spider-Man thingy. Do you have your Spider-Man suit with you?”

Harley shouldn’t have mentioned the suit, because Peter started hyperventilating again at the mention of ‘suit’. 

Harley: “Fuck. I’m horrible at this. I’m sorry. Uh please try to breathe. FRIDAY WHAT SHOULD I DO?”

Before FRIDAY could give a reply, Morgan appeared in front of Peter, holding a juice pop. 

Morgan: “Here, eat this juice pop. Daddy sometimes breathe weirdly like this and he says he always feel better after eating a juice pop.”

Peter looked at the juice pop wearily. But he held out his hand shakily, and took the juice pop. He sucked on the juice pop which is starting to melt, strangely, feeling better. By the time he finished, he was no longer shaking. 

Peter: “Thanks Morgan. The juice pop helped.”

The 5 year old smiled sweetly. Her attention turned back to the broken suit. 

Morgan: “Mommy say daddy’s not here now. But daddy won’t like it if his suits are broken. He gets grumpy and sad. Daddy told me before that only mommy, daddy, Uncle Rhodey, Happy, Harley and Peter can touch the suit.”

“You can fix daddy’s suit right? We can give daddy a surprise when he comes back!” she looks longingly at the two boys. 

The boys do not know how to respond to her last sentence. How do you tell a 5 year old child that their father would never come back? Because you can’t. It’s not that you can’t break a 5 year old heart, it’s not that you can’t make her understand. Because you just can’t. They stood there for what seems like eternity. 

Harley: “Morgan, do you miss daddy?”

Morgan: “Yeah. I wish daddy is here now. I miss playing with him here.”

Harley: “Pete and I miss daddy too.”

Morgan: “Mommy says daddy is not going to come back because he save the universe and the Gods want to give him a gift. But I know daddy is going to come back. Because he always comes back. He’ll miss mommy and me if he is gone for too long.”

Harley quickly wiped away the single tear that had mindlessly rolled down his cheek before Morgan could see it. 

Harley: “Okay, Morg. I can call you Morg right?”

Morgan: “Yeah! And I’ll call you Harl!

Harley chuckled.

Harley: “Alright then Morg, let’s fix daddy’s suit then shall we? Pete, you coming?”

Peter who is still silent after his anxiety attack earlier nodded.

Morgan: “Yay, we’re gonna make daddy so happy!” 

Peter looked up. He feels like he should, people in movies usually look up in the sky when talking to dead people. He mumbled under his breath.

“You would be happy right, Mr Stark.”


	5. Handing Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but crucial for the next chapter. I don’t want to make this chapter long because there isn’t a need. 
> 
> It’s like a scene cut from a movie ya know

[In Tony’s Workplace]

Friday: “Mr Stark wanted you both to have this. Please take the one with your names on it.”

A glass case emerged from behind a wall, revealing two black rod-like projector about 3 inch in length with a different name encrypted on each one. 

Friday: “Click the button on top to play the message Mr Stark had pre-recorded.”


	6. You’ll Be The Death Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley-centred 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Let me know how you think.
> 
> Sorry if incorrect physics are used. Lmao I think I did more research on the tech than in my studies.

-Flashback-

Tony’s hologram is sitting on a chair, in his garage, hands tinkering with some stuff that Harley couldn’t make out based on the shape. Tony’s hologram would have looked so real, if it isn’t for the sudden glitches that remind Harley that it is just another recording. Seriously, Harley doesn’t even know how the man in front of him has such a perspicacious, insightful brain. To create technologies with standard and quality no people could replicate, least to say exceed it. The most unimaginable thing is that Harley actually know this man. Knowing is just a relative term. They were actually close enough for Tony to make a recording specific for him. Now that’s something else. 

Tony’s hologram is now picking up what seems to be a Bosch cordless driver. 

“Fri, start the recording.”

“Sir, you have already asked me to start the recording 3 minutes ago.”

“Oh. Well then, hey Harles, now before you act all stupid and thought this is another one of our Face-times, no this is a recording so don’t bother wondering why I’m not replying you if you start asking questions. 

So um, I have something to tell you. My team and I have been working on a special project. Time travel. We’re going to give it one more shot and try save the universe again. I know you are probably mad that I didn’t call you when I literally built a goddamn time machine, but this is some dangerous shit and I.. well I can’t lose you too. 

Anyway, if you are even seeing this down it probably means I’ve become a God, or an angel, or probably I’m just a ghost roaming around hunting people because I don’t believe in those shits. Or maybe I’m in a coma and they say I won’t wake up forever. If that is the case, please don’t let them take my brain. Hahahaha. Omg I’m so funny.”

Harley shakes his head at the joke, laughing slightly at the man who’s still tinkering at his project, stealing glances at the ‘camera’ once in a while. 

“Ok, serious now. Like I said, if you’re seeing this it means I may possibly not be Iron Man anymore. Well damn, too bad for the earthlings. I know the world still has the rest of the Avengers, like uh Cap, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk and there’s Spider-Man, Falcon, Winter Soldier, oh god this is such a long list so I’m going to stop naming them. Soo, there won’t be an iron man, and iron man is the best we got out there, so we need another iron man. Now before you freak out, no I’m not asking you to be iron man, fill in my shoes, take up my legacy or whatever. I’m the best nobody can top that. Alright just kidding.”

Tony had put down everything he’s doing and is staring right into Harley’s eyes, or the camera, whichever.

“If anyone can take up my spot, it’s you. You’ve got brains kid, I’ve seen em, polished em. Remember the potato gun you built when you thought I was a burglar or something, and you shot the glass, you’re like , what? 8? 9? That’s a good one. Could be better, but good nonetheless. And then there’s those designs you sent me, that’s some greater shit. I mean sure there are some parts that need some polishing— anyway what I’m trying to say is, you’re smart, like me. Flattered? You should be. 

I’m not asking you to hold on to what I left. I’m asking you to create your own legacy. You are better than you think you are. And I’m usually not wrong, so the possibility of me getting this wrong is probably like one out of 50 million. Let’s just say if I have to pass on the baton, I would hand it to you. I know superhero is not your thing, and I’m not trying to put your life in danger. I’m saying that with a bit of help here and there, you would be able to replicate one of my suits and even create your own with a little bit of practice. You could use the brain of yours to maybe help my friend Spidey in his suit or build better suits for Cap and the rest of the Avengers. Basically do what you do with my suits, remember? You gave me tons of ideas on my suit upgrades but this time you’ll have to put your hands at work as well. Not that it’s any hard for you. You have access to everything in here so you can work here or in yours which I will have Friday do an entire makeover soon. 

Okay, now, LOOK AT ME. Are you looking at me? Friday make sure he’s looking at me when he’s looking at this recording. Listen carefully to what I’m telling you here, because it’s important. Having access to all these *gesturing around him* may or may not give you a thought in being an actual superhero.   
And before you get all crazy, building my suits and flying around in them, are you sure you’re up for it? Being a superhero, beating bad people’s ass is cool and all, but remember getting stab, getting shot, or getting a moon thrown at you, even getting people trying to find out your identity, if you want to disclose it, or if you not, then getting paparazzi following around your tails 24/7 is not fun. Trust me. So before you make a rash decision, think of the consequences and what you’re putting your life into, and the life of people around you.”

Tony stands up and walk towards the wall and pushes a combination into a pad that is originally not there. The wall turned, revealing a slightly less bulky, shorter, and a little bit different suit compared to the original iron man suit. 

“And if you really really thought it through, and your ass still wants to become a superhero. I got this for you. So I’ve inserted a hand manual on how this suit operates and stuff, it’s like a hundred page on it so you better memorise everything. Or you could just ask the A.I. I’ve put in the suit to tell you. The A.I’s pretty cool, not as cool as Friday, but definitely cool.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course Fri. So to access this suit, just stand here, jump 3 times, shout open sesame. Nah I’m just messing with you, Friday will show you the pad and just type in the combination which is my nickname, all caps, don’t forget the space. Or you could just do a retinal scan but where’s the fun in that? Hey, remember the time you said Iron Patriot is way better than War Machine? You’re wrong kid. So I know you suck at names. Hence, if you ever decide to use this suit, I’ve got a name for you. The A.I will tell you what it is once you wear it. Oh and give the A.I a name too.”

Tony walks back to his seat. 

“Whatever you choose to do, I’m sure it’ll be great. Unless you do something stupid, which I really hope you don’t, because I can’t be there to save your ass if you do.”

Tony stopped talking. Even through the hologram, Harley can see the hint of fear and sadness in Tony’s eyes.

“You know what? I don’t say this kind of stuff usually but I’m gonna say this once.”

The hologram Tony placed his hand on Harley’s shoulder. Harley flinched, not being able to feel warmth where Tony’s hand should be. 

“I’m proud of you kid. I know you will do what you think is right. I know I can trust you to be a good brother to Morgan. I know you’ll do good.

I can tell. You know how I can tell?”

He leaned back and paused for a few seconds.

“Cause we’re connected.”

Instead of the sarcastic tone he used back in Tennessee, he gave Harley a warm smile and a wink. And the hologram disappears. 

Harley’s bedroom filled with silence. And is broken by Harley mumbling softly. 

“Thank you Tony.” He paused looking at the projector which is now in his hand. 

“For being the father I never had.” 

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Harley bent forward where he sat on the floor and pressing one palm to the mat, another one clutching the projector. All the grief and emotions he had bottled up since the day he heard of the news finally broke into his cries. He was a mess, but there was no one around to see, except Friday, who at the moment, choose to remain silent. He is going to be a mess for just one day. 

 

-Back to the present-   
It has been a month since Harley seen the hologram recording Tony had left him. He never wore the suit, he didn’t even try to look at the suit. As far as he think Iron Man is awesome, he knows he’s not cut out for superhero stuffs. And he definitely wasn’t going to put the life of people around him in danger, especially Morgan. Tony had entrusted him to be a good brother, and he’s going to do just that. He had not step a foot in Tony’s workplace ever since the recording. Not that he didn’t want to, but he’s back at Tennessee. He still continue Face-timing Pepper and Morgan two or three times a week to check up on them. He had not talked to Peter. 

But he did read every single file that Tony had left him. Completed designs, blueprints, drafts of not only suits but also other of his creations. As told, he also tried coming up with designs, upgrades and other tech on his own. He spent a lot of his time in his own lab, with either a pencil and sketches of paper, or some tools, but mostly on figuring out nanotechnology. 

His own lab in Tennessee does not have an A.I like Fri so he couldn’t come up with a product as fast as Tony as the process is hundred times harder when you’re doing everything using just the brain and the hands. Sure he had been making stuff like this without the help of an A.I but he’s making something that is used in superhero battles, not some crappy potato gun used as a first line of defence in case someone broke into his lab. He has to make sure the thing he make is perfect in so many aspects, stabilisation, power, thrust, agility and so much more. 

Harley is busy scribbling something beside the sketch of the hand for the Iron Man suit. He had been doing this for years so it didn’t actually reckon to him that there is no use in upgrading the Iron Man suit anymore. He is currently feeling frustrated as he had been working on this idea for days now. He had been focusing on nanite manipulation, and is currently stuck on the additional repulsor cannons that doesn’t really seem to work out when he created and tried out the prototype. The position target is not entirely accurate and the timing seems a bit off. Considering the number of cannons that should appear at one time, it throws the entire aim off balance when fired. Harley knows that he know how to fix it. But he just couldn’t grasp what the solution is. It has been bugging him for days. 

A memory kept tugging at the back of his head. 

<<<  
Harley Keener:  
Don't... move!  
Tony Stark:  
[Raises hands] You got me.  
[Stark looks at the potato gun]  
Tony Stark:  
Nice potato gun. Barrel's a little long. Between that and the wide gauge, it's going to diminish your FPS...  
[Harley shoots a bottle off a column]  
Tony Stark:  
And now you're out of ammo.   
>>>

“That’s it! Smaller gauge, shorter barrel, FPS is going to increase. I’ll just make the cannon shorter with smaller dimensions. The recoil momentum will decrease ensuring the aim is exactly where it is. Not to mention, the amount of nitinol for the cannon would be lesser, so the entire thing would weigh lesser!”

Harley jumped in excitement. He immediately grabbed his phone, scrolled through the contacts, found ‘Tony’. Right before he presses call, he stopped.

“Right, he’s dead.”

He tossed his phone to the side, leaned back in his seat, threw his head back and sighed. 

“Who am I even kidding. I’m just wasting my time.”

Harley closed his eyes and faces of Tony kept emerging from the back of his mind no matter how hard he try to brush it off. 

“Arghh, damn it Tony. You’ll be the death of me, literally.”

Harley shot up and rummaged through his messy table to find the phone he carelessly tossed a few minutes ago. He scrolled through his contacts once again and didn’t hesitate to press ‘call’ once he found the contact person he’s looking for. 

“Hey, it’s me— “


	7. Is It Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I KEEP PROCRASTINATING LMAO

The wind howled as rain battered the window in the dead of the night. the cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing. Peter sat at the edge of the building, not really caring that his clothes are soaking wet, or he may get sick the next day. 

Looking at the layout of the city, lights hovering each building, cars busying, tiny tiny people with umbrellas on the streets, these are the slight comfort that Peter seek these days. He haven’t been Spider-Manning for a while now. It has been a week? Two weeks? A month perhaps? Peter’s life is basically on loop these days. Go to school, come home to May, eat, shower, nap, sit on the roof, sleep, repeat. 

Peter looked at both the Spider-Man suit and Iron Spider armor Mr Stark had made for him sitting beside him in the puddle of water. He couldn’t bring himself to wear any of it. It reminds him too much of Mr Stark.

His hands are in the pocket of his hoodie, fingering with the black projector. He had carried it around with him everywhere for the past month. Unlike Harley who had opened it as soon as he reached home in his bedroom, Peter had not open it. 

He felt somehow empty, not being Spider-Man. It’s a part of him and he wasn’t ready to let that part go entirely just yet. He knows he has to move on. He knows he has to find closure, and he knows just how to do it. He took out the projector, eyeing it warily, he pressed the button. 

[The Hologram]  
Mr Stark sat on the chair, clearly in his lab. He has his hands together, his chin resting on it, elbows on his thighs, back slumped forward. Even through the holograph, Peter noticed the increasing number of creases and frowns on his forehead that he never get to see during their short interaction when he returned from the snap. Looking at the holographic Mr Stark, Peter realised Mr Stark gained some weight, which is a good thing, because it meant he is eating. Not that it matters now. 

“Peter, I created something I didn’t know I even possibly could just now, I created time travel, a time machine, whatever you want to call it. Cap, Nat, and Ant-Man came today. God, I haven’t seen them for years and it’s nice seeing them again. They want me to join them in their 'time heist’ quest. Travel back in time, get the stones and possibly get everyone back. I didn’t want to at first, because I thought I got my second chance, and I really do not want to risk that, they are all I have left…"

Tony stopped talking. Hesitation filled his emotions.

“But there are so many others who deserve another chance, and.. and I thought about you, you deserve a chance too, so much more than me.  
You shouldn’t have—"

Tony’s voice broke. His mind wandered back to the moment on Titan, when Peter turned into ash in his very hands.

"I’m sorry I lost you 5 years ago kid. I’m sorry about a lot of things. Maybe I should have tried harder, I don’t know kid. But, I have a chance now, to save you, with the time travel thing. I really hope it works.  
I don’t even know why I’m recording this, I just... really need to talk to you.”

Tony’s hands went up to his cheek to wipe the single tear that rolled down his cheek. His gaze fixed somewhere, anywhere, other than the frame. His eyes burnt with grief, sadness, determination, and… fear. 

"I’m going to do this right this time Pete, I’m going to bring you back.”

Mr Stark never cries. He never cries. The recording was short, but it felt like a lifetime for Peter. Seeing Mr Stark talking again after so long, and him apologising to Peter, although Mr Stark did nothing wrong, Mr Stark died saving the universe, and instead of getting the recognition he should have gotten, he’s apologising for not doing enough, it broke Peter. It was more than enough. In fact, he did too much, and now, the earth lost its best defender, and Peter, he lost yet another family member. It took every ounce of energy not to cry again.

FRIDAY: “Press the button twice for the next recording."

Peter thumb trembled against the button but he pressed it twice all the same. The holographic projector once again shown in the darkness of the night.

 

Tony is now standing, wearing a white suit with a little bit of red and black.

"Hey Pete, so tomorrow’s the time heist thing. I don’t really know why I’m making this recording again, I guess it’s just a way to keep me going, and there are things I need to let you know just in case something happens to me. Part of me really hope you get to see this recording, because it would mean what we are doing tomorrow is a success, but it would also mean I..

Okay, sad things aside. How do I look? Still gorgeous as always am I right?"

FRIDAY: "Yes, sir. You always look your best."

"I sense a tinge of sarcasm in there Fri. Don’t make me reprogram your manners."

FRIDAY: "Yes, sir. I think you should get back to your recording."

Tony grabbed the nearest tool on the table. Clearly, he looks nervous and the tool acts as a distraction. Peter didn’t notice it though. He is too busy focusing on what Mr Stark has to say to him.

"I have a daughter Pete, her name is Morgan. You’re gonna love her. She’s 5 now. She is a smart little girl, thanks to my genes. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. If you are looking at this, promise me you will take care of her, and yourself too, for me. You’re her brother after all. I’m going to tell you a secret to win her over, don’t tell Pepper I told you this, or else she’s going to kill me if I’m not already dead. Her favourite treat is juice pops. Just give her one and she’ll be tailing you all day. She likes to follow me into my workplace, build things, much to Pepper’s dismay. You can teach her some skills I taught you before when she’s older alright? You’ll learn a lot about her once you spend time with her. 

And I want you to meet a kid. His name is Harley Keener. Met him in Tennessee and he helped me with stuffs, you can get the details from him when you two meet. He's got good brains, like you and me, a bit of a prick. He can help you with your suit, upgrades and all. He has been giving me ideas on upgrades on my suit for years. You two can work together, and I hope you guys can become close friends, he’s a trustworthy person. Oh, he’s in MIT too, so if you ever end up in MIT, which I’m sure you can easily do, you can ask him for advice.

 

One more thing, I know you asked Friday to send you certain footages, she did report it back to me. I wasn’t that happy at first, but I sorta understand why you did that. I’m sorry I brought you to that fight and involved you in the whole mess. I’ve also noticed how guarded you become everytime someone mentioned Cap, I did not want to say anything at first because it didn’t really affect anything. But I’ve made you an Avenger, so you guys are a team now. Remember the time when you rejected my awesome suit and my offer of being an Avenger, god the irony. Whatever hard feelings you have of him because of me, I hope you put it aside. Cap, he might be old, prim and proper, but he’s a good man. And I believe he is going to take care of you. A team always have each other’s backs. Never forget that. Cap and I, sure we have our disagreements, which led to a big fight, and the tension lasted for years. Nonetheless, he is a great leader, and a great person to look up to. We are a team, the Avengers are my family, well sort of, and families forgive each other, no matter what. So technically, they are now your family too. Now, they will be responsible to saving your ass. Thank god. Just in case things averted in the wrong direction in your patrol or missions, you can call them, preferably Cap.

I trust him, and you should too.”

Tony’s face suddenly turned serious, but his eyes are filled with love and warmth.

“Pete, if I’m gone, you can be sad, mourn and grief all you want for like a week. No wait, maybe a week and a half, or two considering I’m your favourite Avenger, and your mentor, and I made you those awesome suits, gave you your first plane ride and covered your ass so many times.

After that, you have to move on. Go on with your life, let go of the past and all those shits. You are one of the smartest people I’ve met, I have no doubt that you’ll do great in the future, with or without help. I’m sorry if I couldn’t attend your graduation, embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, team up with Morgan to make fun of you and all those stuffs. So I guess we’re even with all those stunts you pulled in the past. Don’t stop being Spider-Man, kid. The world needs you. It’s okay to take a rest now and then, but don’t give up on it entirely just because it reminds you of the bad things in the past. And I know it sounds scary and definitely sounds like a huge responsibility, but you’ll be okay. You’ll be more than okay. I believe in you. Remember that one time when I took your suit away, and you said that you wanted to be like me, and I say I wanted you to be better? You know what kid, you are already better than me. And that right there is a lifetime achievement. You own bragging rights.”

Peter: “Friday, pause the recording.”

Peter needed a moment to breathe. Mr Stark made the recording already assuming he would die. He knew and he still did it all the same. And here he is, making recording which sounds awfully similar to a will. A last request. Last words. Peter tried to control his breathing, he could not have a panic attack alone on the rooftop. He could pass out and nobody would realise. He couldn’t do that to May.

FRIDAY: “Peter, I suggest you resume the recording.”

Peter: “Yeah, yeah give me a minute."

Peter sounded flustered and out of breath. After a few minutes when he got his breathing under control, he asked FRIDAY to continue playing the recording.

"I have had the world, everything anyone could possibly ask for. I’m a billionaire, I have great looks, a genius brain. And I have a great team, the Avengers. My best friend Rhodey, and there’s Happy. 

And I’ve got a family that means everything to me. Pepper, Morgan, the kid Harley, and you Pete. Like it or not, we’re family Pete, and I know I had never told you that, maybe I should have. Technically you are the one insisting on calling me Mr Stark although I’ve asked you to call me Tony. Plus, you know I’m not entirely comfortable talking about my feelings. I have this dream that if I’m back after this entire thing, if this is a success, which means you too are back, I’m going to build you, May, Harley and his mom and sister a room in this house. And we’re going to do normal family things. You know, eat together at the dinner table, watch movies on the couch together, or just sit in the living room talking and goofing around. All of us, I promise you this. Maybe I should invite Rhodey and Happy too, you know they get butthurt if they are not invited to these things. I love you guys a lot, and before you get all flustered, yes, you included. So, really, it’s fair to say I’ve led an amazing life."

Tony chuckled at the thought.

"But again, if you are seeing this, it means I’m not here. But I want you all to do it all the same, with or without me.”

"By the way, I have some things for you, you’ll get them when the time comes. I guess I have to stop now. Gotta get some sleep for tomorrow. Oh god Pete, you have no idea how much I want to see you again. 

Wish me luck for tomorrow Underoos.”

Tony was about to turn around but decided against it. He plastered the best smile he could give, the one reserved for family only and added the sentiment.

“I miss you.”

[Hologram ends]

Peter doesn’t seem fazed. At the very least, he felt a little bit relieved. He did what has to be done, maybe it wasn’t the closure he was looking for, but it sure was better than doing nothing on the roof. He took another glimpse at the Spider-Man suits beside him.

“Am I really ready to become Spider-Man again?”

Before he could answer his own question, his ringtone blasted from his back pocket. He looked at the caller ID for a second before pressing the green button and held the phone to his hear. The familiar voice filled his ear. 

“Hey, yeah I know who you are.”


End file.
